Total Cartoon Generations
by LordryuTJ
Summary: After 3 years, the producers of Total Cartoon Island make Total Cartoon Generations, where 50 campers come to compete in many challenges for fifty trillion dollars! This takes place after the entire Total Cartoon Island series, so SPOILER ALERT!
1. Prologue

Total Cartoon Generations CH1: Prologue

Disclaimer: **I do not own anything in this story, except the landmarks, such as Stadium Toonville, which the competition takes place at. I also own Toonville, another one of my shows. I'm so sorry that season 2 has been on pause for a long time, along with Broken Fear, Super Smash Bros. Reborn, Total Drama Tournament, Total Cartoon Island Return (Not really for a long time, anyway) and that The Penguins of Madagascar and Phineas & Ferb crossover.**

Time this fanfiction takes place in: **3 years after the Total Cartoon Island series. And then, it takes place throughout the entire competition of Total Cartoon Generations. SUPER SPOILER ALERT!!!! SUPER SPOILER ALERT!!!! SUPER SPOILER ALERT!!!!**

Competitiors: **There will be fifty competitors. Well, you're just gonna have to look farther down the page to find out who's here.**

Challenges: **They will be all the challenges from the entire Total Cartoon Island series (EVER MORE SUPER FANTASTIC DUPER POOPER SCOOPER SMOKER FIFTY TRILLION DOLLAR-SPENT SPOILER ALERT!!!), like The Awake-a-thon (TCI, TCX and TCIR), that romance movie challenge (TCA) and that war movie challenge (TCA). There's also a few new challenges put into the mix.**

Theme song: **It will be the same song: I Wanna Be Famous! by an unknown band.**

Plot: **Owen had won Total Cartoon, the Finale with a big bang! The drama, toilet humor, conflicting, relationship-growing and excitement has ended… for now. Chris Maclean still has a trick or two up his sleeve! He is going to have to come up with a new series to blow the pants off some of the people that will be surprised about this show! Chris's show will definitely show the toughness, the drama, the kissing, the kissing-**_**up**_**, the comedy and the grudge against each of the fifty very unlucky competitors that want lots and lots of money in their pockets! Can you guess what the **_**really**_** large grand prize money for being the last one standing is? Three very epic words about money and numbers: FIFTY TRILLION DOLLARS!!!! Yes! It's true! The grand prize money will be fifty trillion dollars!!!! We're gonna need a **_**lot**_** bigger bank here, dudes! What other epic things will happen? Find out on Total Cartoon Generations!**

(Cue something different)

**This pretty much epic episode of Total Cartoon Generations contains some very, **_**very**_** extreme stunts performed by some slightly fictitious characters from cartoon shows, anime, video games and other shows that you might be watching on TV right now. There might be an OC in this show, but it is most likely that there will be no OCs at all during the Total Cartoon Generations competition. OC means Original Character, and is usually used on Fanfiction. This show does not own any of the cartoon characters except the show containing the characters seen throughout the one-time-show. Also, do not **_**ever**_** attempt to do any of the extreme stunts you are about to see. Seriously, dude, Bobb'e says you might get really messed up! (Double reference to both Dude, What Would Happen and Bobb'e Says)**

(We are now going to start the Total Cartoon Generations theme song)

**Dear mom and dad, I'm doin' fine...**

**You guys are on my mind...**

**You ask me what I wanted to be**

**And now I think the answer's plain to see...**

**I wanna be...FAMOUS...**

**I wanna live close to the sun...**

**Well pack your bags 'cause I've already won...**

**Everything to prove, nothing in my way...**

**I'll get there one dayyy...**

**'Cause I wanna be famous!**

**Nah nah nah-nah nah nahhh...**

**Nah-nah-nah nah nahhh na-nah-nah nah nah nahhhh...**

**I wanna be...**

**I wanna be...**

**I wanna be famous...**

**I wanna be...**

**I wanna be...**

**I wanna be famous!**

**Doo doo-doo doo...**

**Doo doo-doo doo...**

**Doo doo-doo-doo doo doooo...**

(End the Total Cartoon Generations theme song, and we are now ready to go!)

(We cut to the Teletoon Studios. Tom Berchicago, one of the producers of Total Cartoon Island, is sitting next to a boardroom table, with interns to the Total Cartoon Island series sitting in all but one empty seat. He is wearing a beige suit and black shoes, and has brown hair in a corporate cut. There is an intercom speaker next to Tom. The intercom turns on for something, and a woman's voice is heard)

Woman on intercom: Tom Berchicago, there is a group of some irregular people and your friends here to see you.

Tom B.: Send them in.

(Then, a group of people came in. The second and third producers, Louie Breakerson and Vincent Kenlucky, came in first. Vincent had oval glasses, a red suit and black loafers. He also had spiky black hair. Louie had yellow hair in a similar hair-do as Vincent. He also had a blue suit, black loafers and a red tie. Then three men dressed in black suits and black shades. One of the three men was much like a gray alien in a black suit, much to freak Tom out. Another had round shades and was pretty fat and had a chin that looked like testicles on his face. The last one had yellow skin and has only a few strips of hair on his head. You may know through these suits as Peter Griffin from Family Guy, Homer Simpson from The Simpsons and Roger Smith from American Dad)

Vincent K.: Greetings. We'd like to talk about the Total Cartoon Island series.

Tom B.: What about it?

Louie B.: It's about time we have to renew this show or in this case, make a similar one.

Tom B.: Well, we need somebody to host and that has to be Chris Maclean! And he has decided to take a break from showbiz!

Louie B.: But we have somebody better! (Louie pulls out a laptop and shows a picture of LordryuTJ, the creator of many of the Total Cartoon Island series) This kid is known as Lordryu on the internet, but we shall call him… Lord-dog!

Tom B.: Alright. Let's get a new show on the road! But what about Chris Maclean?

Vincent K.: I think he needs to be a competitor for the first time. We need ratings by the beginning of this show!

Tom B.: And what about the number of the competitiors?

Peter: For what Vincent would say, he would like 50 people in this season! (Peter pulls out a gun) And we three need to be in it!

Homer: (Homer pounds on the table) Yeah! We need to shine once again!

Roger: And for all those 22 camper bitches, they should come into the fray, leaving 25 more camper slots in! (Roger and Homer then pull out their guns)

Peter: We also need Chowder, Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Mung and Bender, too! So start writing them down, jackass!

Homer: You got 19 more people to fill in there, man!

Tom B.: Oh my god, what the hell?!

Homer: Fry! 18! Brian and Stewie! 16!

Peter: Minus Eva! 17! The main 6Teen gang! 11!

Roger: See?! You need 11 more to add to the fray! (To Peter) And keep Eva! It adds drama!

Peter: No! Minus Katie and Sadie! 13!

Roger: Shut up!

Vincent K.: Guys! Just shut up! This is getting way too far! Drop the guns!

(The three drop their guns)

Peter: Minus Caitlin, Wyatt and Nikki. 16.

Tom B.: Okay. How about Ed, Edd and Eddy? That's 13 again. Then we have Spongebob and Patrick, which is 11.

Vincent K.: Mm-hmm. Mm-hmm. Carry on.

Tom B.: Let's see. Hmm… Truffles and Gazpacho?

Louie B.: Works for me! 9 to go!

Tom B.: Billy, Mandy, Grim and Irwin!

Louie B.: Oh, glorious! 5 more to go! How about Squidward and Fred Fredburger?

Tom B.: Eh, okay. Nothing like a little more comedy. Chris Maclean is here and so will Chef Hatchet, so those two are in, making about 1 camper to be filled into Total Cartoon… uh…

Louie B.: Total Cartoon Generations!

Tom B.: Oh, yes! (Writes the names of the 49 campers on a paper with 50 lines and leaves 1 blank line for the final camper, and adds the name Flapjack) Well, that's all the campers! Let's send these to the writers! (Everybody walks out of the office, even the interns)

(End)


	2. Day 1 PT1: The First Eleven

Total Cartoon Generations CH2: Start of Day 1 and The First 11

Disclaimer: **I do not own anything in this story, except the landmarks, such as Stadium Toonville, which the competition takes place at. I also own Toonville, another one of my shows. I'm so sorry that season 2 has been on pause for a long time, along with Broken Fear, Super Smash Bros. Reborn, Total Drama Tournament, Total Cartoon Island Return (Not really for a long time, anyway) and that The Penguins of Madagascar and Phineas & Ferb crossover. There will be some minor references to Toonville, Total Drama Tournament, Toonville in the Making and Total Cartoon Island, the series. There will also be a ton of relationship, friendships and conflicts! This fanfiction has now been rated T for swearing, teen actions, sexual themes, smoking (all by Bender. Don't do it, bro!), racism if I am sorry to all African Americans and there is also some romance.**

Plot: **The producers have thought it out and brought their fifty campers on their way to stardom once again! First, Lord-Dog, the not so famous host of the show, VG-Anime-Cartoon Battles, will show the campers a tour around Stadium Toonville, and even see a few remembered landmarks from the past of the competition. Then, the Killer Sharks and the Screaming Giraffes, the two teams going up against each other, are formed, and then, conflicts and couples are made and finally, the campers find out the first ever Total Cartoon Generations challenge. Will we see some drama? Of course! Welcome to Total Cartoon Generations!**

(Cue something different)

**This pretty much epic episode of Total Cartoon Generations contains some very, **_**very**_** extreme stunts performed by some slightly fictitious characters from cartoon shows, anime, video games and other shows that you might be watching on TV right now. There might be an OC in this show, but it is most likely that there will be no OCs at all during the Total Cartoon Generations competition. OC means Original Character, and is usually used on Fanfiction. This show does not own any of the cartoon characters except the show containing the characters seen throughout the one-time-show, Lord-Dog (Me), and the producers. Fresh TV Productions, Teletoon, Cartoon Network and Cake Productions owns Total Drama Island, 6Teen and Stoked Also, do not **_**ever**_** attempt to do any of the extreme stunts you are about to see. Seriously, dude, Bobb'e says you might get really messed up! (Some cool mix-up reference to both Dude, What Would Happen and Bobb'e Says, if you watch both of the shows or only one of the shows)**

(Start the beginning of the show. We cut to a stadium that is similar to the stadium from Total Drama Tournament. (A reference to Total Drama Tournament) This is Stadium Toonville. (A reference to Toonville) Lord-Dog is dropped off from a dark purple limousine wearing a blue shirt with gray sleeves and red pants with black sneakers. He has brown spiky short hair)

Lord-Dog: Yo! We're going live on Stadium Toonville, somewhere in Michigan, United States of America! I'm your host, Lord-Dog, also known as Lordryu on Fanfiction, Youtube and some other websites, dropping down another very epic TV show right now! Here's the deal, 50 campers have come here to spend a few weeks inside this stadium! (Points at Stadium Toonville) They'll compete in challenges against each other, then have to face the judgment of their fellow campers. Every three days, one team will either win a reward, or watch one of their team members get kicked into the Bus of Rejects, ha-ha, and leave Total Cartoon Generations for good! (Moves to the award ceremony) Their fate will be decided here, at the dramatic award ceremony from Total Cartoon Action, where all but one camper will receive a Gilded Lordryu Award, made out of the finest chocolate… (Takes a bite out of a award unfoiled) …and a similar award to the Gilded Chris Award, except _I'm_ on it! In the end, only one will be left standing and will be rewarded with cheesy tabloid fame and a large fortune of fifty trillion dollars, which, let's face it: they're probably blow in a year or three months earlier. To survive, they'll have to battle... Black flies...

(flies buzzing)

Chris: Grizzly Bears,

(grizzly bear roars)

Chris: Disgusting Camp Food!

Grub on Plate: Hey now.

Chris: And, each other! Every moment will be caught on one of the hundreds of camera situated all over the camp. Who will crumble under the pressure? And who will be the most excited about participating in this new drama competition? Find out right now on Total Cartoon Generations!

(We are now going to start the Total Cartoon Generations theme song)

**Dear mom and dad, I'm doin' fine...**

**You guys are on my mind...**

**You ask me what I wanted to be**

**And now I think the answer's plain to see...**

**I wanna be...FAMOUS...**

**I wanna live close to the sun...**

**Well pack your bags 'cause I've already won...**

**Everything to prove, nothing in my way...**

**I'll get there one dayyy...**

**'Cause I wanna be famous!**

**Nah nah nah-nah nah nahhh...**

**Nah-nah-nah nah nahhh na-nah-nah nah nah nahhhh...**

**I wanna be...**

**I wanna be...**

**I wanna be famous...**

**I wanna be...**

**I wanna be...**

**I wanna be famous!**

**Doo doo-doo doo...**

**Doo doo-doo doo...**

**Doo doo-doo-doo doo doooo...**

(End the Total Cartoon Generations theme song, and we are now ready to go!)

(We cut to later. Lord-Dog is standing next to the entrance of the Bus of Rejects)

Lord-Dog: It's time to meet our first eleven campers. We told them they'd all be staying at this five star resort, so if they seem a little T.O'd, that's probably why.

(The Bus of Rejects appears, and drops off Beth, the girl who used to have braces)

Lord-Dog: Beth, what's up? (Beth excitedly hugs Lord-Dog) Beth: It's so incredulous to meet you. (releases him and observes his height) Wow, you're much shorter in real life.

Lord-Dog: Um, sure. Thanks? (The Bus of Rejects drops off DJ, who is lifting two heavy bags)

DJ: Hey, are you sure you got the right place here? Where's the hot tub at?

Lord-Dog: Yo, dawg, this is it. Stadium Toonville! (DJ moves past Lord-Dog)

DJ: Looked a lot different before I came here. (Lord-Dog sees Gwen coming out of the Bus of Rejects)

Lord-Dog: Hey, Gwen. Welcome to Stadium Toonville!

Gwen: You mean we're staying _here_?

Lord-Dog: No. _You_ and your friends are staying here. My crib is an air stream with A.C., that away. (Points north)

Gwen: I did NOT sign up for this.

Lord-Dog: But you really didn't.

Gwen: Well, _I_ still don't care about this place. I only came here for the cash prize.

(Then, the Bus of Rejects drops off Peter Griffin from Family Guy and the prologue of this show)

Lord-Dog: Welcome, Peter!

Peter: Hey, Lord-Dog. What's up?

Lord-Dog: Just fine. It's been smooth lately. Welcome to Stadium Toonville, Peter! Your home for a few days!

(Peter walks away to the rest of the Total Cartoon Generations group, as the Bus of Rejects drops off Fred Fredburger)

Lord-Dog: Ah, great! The most annoying elephant!

Fredburger: Hi, mister! My name is Fred Fredburger! I can spell my name real good. F-R-E-D F-R-E-D-B-U-R…-G-E-R! Fred Fredburger! Yes!

Lord-Dog: Just get inside! (Fred Fredburger walks over to the group looking stupid as he is)

Fredburger: Yes!

(The Bus of Rejects drops off the party boy, Geoff, the 6th camper, who is excited to be here)

Geoff: Lord-Dog! What's up, man? It's an honor to meet you, man.

Lord-Dog: The Geoffster! Welcome to Stadium Toonville, man.

Geoff: Thanks, man.

Gwen: If he says "man" one more time, I'm gonna puke.

(The Bus of Rejects drops off the next and 7th camper, Lindsay, the dumb blonde)

Lord-Dog: (introducing Lindsay to the show) And the next camper here is… Lindsay! (the scene then cuts to Lindsay's boots and the camera moves up her body to her head, as sultry R&B music plays in the background) Not too shabby!

Lindsay: _Hiiii_! (Walks over to Lord-Dog) Okay, you look so familiar!

Lord-Dog: I'm Lord-Dog. (his introduction does not seem to register with a puzzled-looking Lindsay, so he tries to jog her memory) The host...of the show?

Lindsay (thinking she now knows): Oh, that's where I know you from! (Walks to the group)

Lord-Dog: (figuring Lindsay still doesn't get it): Uhh...yeah.

Peter: Wow! Lindsay _still_ looks hot!

(Lord-Dog hears a door on the Bus of Rejects opening and closing and someone breathing down his neck. Lord-Dog turns around and sees Harold, who had just been dropped off as the 8th camper sighing and is holding a portable electric piano) Oh. Yo, Harold. (Harold looks up into the sky)

Beth (To Lindsay): What's he looking at? (Harold looks back down to Lord-Dog)

Harold: So you mean this show is at a stadium and not on some big stage or something

Lord-Dog: You got it, dude!

Harold: Yes! That is so much more favorable to my skills. (He walks over to the group and joins it. Lord-Dog shudders)

(The Bus of Rejects returns and drops off the 9th camper, Trent, who is carrying a guitar in its guitar case on his back)

Lord-Dog: And the 9th camper is Trent!

Trent: Hey, dude! What's up? Saw you on that skateboarding show! You were awesome!

Lord-Dog: Thanks, man! I knew I rocked that show!

Beth: I saw that! One of the guys dropped his partner on his head! They still got farther in the game, though.

Harold: Lucky! I hope I get to skateboard in a tournament.

Lindsay: Me, too!

Fredburger: I want to skateboard, too!

(The Bus of Rejects returns again and drops off the 10th camper, Bender. Bender is smoking a cigar, not noticing that he is on TV. Lord-Dog walks over to him)

Lord-Dog: Welcome to Stadium Toonville! (Bender blows smoke all over Lord-Dog, walks past him and joins the group. Lord-Dog coughs since he has been blasted in smoke) Looks like we got one more!

(The Bus of Rejects yet again returns and drops off the 11th camper, Irwin, who walks out calm)

Lord-Dog: Hi, dude!

Irwin: Hi, yo! It's great to be here!

Lord-Dog: Thanks, man! (Irwin joins the group) We'll have to take a short break.

(End)

**Up next: The rest of the campers come to Stadium Toonville, then the tour. Find out the rest of the episode the next day on Total Cartoon Generations!**

**Possible update: Tonight at 9 PM or tomorrow, but I got school tomorrow and I was sick since last Friday.**


	3. Day 1 PT2: The Rest of the Cast

Total Cartoon Generations CH3: The Next of the Drama

Disclaimer: **I do not own anything in this story, except the landmarks, such as Stadium Toonville, which the competition takes place at. I also own Toonville, another one of my shows. I'm so sorry that season 2 has been on pause for a long time, along with Broken Fear, Super Smash Bros. Reborn, Total Drama Tournament, Total Cartoon Island Return (Not really for a long time, anyway) and that The Penguins of Madagascar and Phineas & Ferb crossover. There will be some minor references to Toonville, Total Drama Tournament, Toonville in the Making and Total Cartoon Island, the series. There will also be a ton of relationship, friendships and conflicts! This fanfiction has now been rated T for swearing, teen actions, sexual themes, smoking (all by Bender. Don't do it, bro!), racism if I am sorry to all African Americans and there is also some romance.**

Plot: **Last time, you saw the campers being picked, then, you saw Lord-Dog host a lot, and then, you saw the competition's setting, Stadium Toonville, and then you saw Beth, the past-braced-face girl with a side ponytail, DJ, the large man with a cute heart, Gwen, the goth girl with a soft side, Peter, the Quahog retard, Fred Fredburger, the **_**biggest**_** retard, Geoff, the party dude, Lindsay, the doltz of a beautiful blonde, Harold, the nerd with some mad skills, Trent, the guitarist, Bender, the bending unit and Irwin, the small vampire nerd come to Stadium Toonville first. Then, you will see the rest of the cast come to Stadium Toonville! Next after that, Lord-Dog will form the 50 campers into 2 teams of 25! One will be the Killer Sharks, then the final team will be the Screaming Giraffes! Cross-cartoon relationships will form and old ones will come as well! There will also be old and new conflicts! Finally, the first challenge will be performed! Who will be the first person voted off? Find out on another brand new, totally awesome episode of Total Cartoon Generations!!!**

(Cue something different)

**This pretty much epic episode of Total Cartoon Generations contains some very, **_**very**_** extreme stunts performed by some slightly fictitious characters from cartoon shows, anime, video games and other shows that you might be watching on TV right now. There might be an OC in this show, but it is most likely that there will be no OCs at all during the Total Cartoon Generations competition. OC means Original Character, and is usually used on Fanfiction. This show does not own any of the cartoon characters except the show containing the characters seen throughout the one-time-show, Lord-Dog (Me), and the producers. Fresh TV Productions, Teletoon, Cartoon Network and Cake Productions owns Total Drama Island, 6Teen and Stoked Also, do not **_**ever**_** attempt to do any of the extreme stunts you are about to see. Seriously, dude, Bobb'e says you might get really messed up! (Some cool mix-up reference to both Dude, What Would Happen and Bobb'e Says, if you watch both of the shows or only one of the shows)**

(We are now going to start the Total Cartoon Generations theme song)

**Dear mom and dad, I'm doin' fine...**

**You guys are on my mind...**

**You ask me what I wanted to be**

**And now I think the answer's plain to see...**

**I wanna be...FAMOUS...**

**I wanna live close to the sun...**

**Well pack your bags 'cause I've already won...**

**Everything to prove, nothing in my way...**

**I'll get there one dayyy...**

**'Cause I wanna be famous!**

**Nah nah nah-nah nah nahhh...**

**Nah-nah-nah nah nahhh na-nah-nah nah nah nahhhh...**

**I wanna be...**

**I wanna be...**

**I wanna be famous...**

**I wanna be...**

**I wanna be...**

**I wanna be famous!**

**Doo doo-doo doo...**

**Doo doo-doo doo...**

**Doo doo-doo-doo doo doooo...**

(End the Total Cartoon Generations theme song, and we are now ready to go!)

(We cut back to right where Chapter 2 had left off, with the first 11 campers and Lord-Dog are there)

Lord-Dog: Welcome back, dudes! We are now back to Total Cartoon Generations! So, earlier, you and also I saw Beth, DJ, Gwen, Peter, Fred Fredburger…

Fredburger: Yes!

Lord-Dog: …Geoff, Lindsay, Harold, Trent, Bender and Irwin come to Stadium Toonville first! Now, the rest will come in groups and some will go solo! But they just might be just groups! And here comes the next three!

(The Bus of Rejects comes back and drops off Chowder, Mung and Truffles: The 12th, 13th and 14th campers to come to Total Cartoon Generations)

Chowder: Hey! We're here! Wait, what is this place?

Mung: Read the sign? (Mung shows a sign that says "This is Stadium Toonville) We are at Stadium Toonville! Hey, there's the rest of the group! We might be 12th, 13th and 14th. (The three walk to the rest of the group and Gazpacho comes out of the Bus of Rejects as the 15th camper, which just had Chowder, Mung and Truffles in it)

Gazpacho: Hey, guys?! Did I miss anything?

Mung: Oh, hey Gazpacho!

Lord-Dog: Hey, everybody! Welcome to Stadium Toonville!

Mung: Oh, we know. We read the sign. (Mung shows the welcome sign again)

Lord-Dog: Oh, right!

Truffles: I just think I might hate this place sometime.

(The Bus of Rejects leaves and then comes back with Brian and Stewie coming out as the 16th and 17th campers as Chowder, Mung, Truffles and Gazpacho join the group)

Brian (Conversing with Stewie): I gotta tell ya, that was a _lon__g_ ride!

Stewie: Yeah. (Realizes he and Brian are already at Stadium Toonville) Hey, we're here!

Lord-Dog: Yep! This is definitely the real deal! Stadium Toonville!

(Just then, the Bus of Rejects leaves and then reappears in less than 15 seconds dropping off the 18th and 19th contestants, Homer and Roger. Homer is eating a donut)

Lord-Dog: And welcome, Homer Simpson and Roger Smith!

Roger: Oh, hey hey, Lord-Dog! It's been a very long time!

Homer: Wait, you still know Lord-Dog?

Roger: We've been friends for 3 years. (Homer and Roger walk to the group. The Bus of Rejects leaves and then returns yet again and drops off Ed, Double D and Eddy, the 20th, 21st and 22nd campers here)

Eddy: I bet this place is crap.

Lord-Dog: Hello, guys! Welcome to Stadium Toonville! This is it!

Eddy: Eh, whatever!

Ed: Hello!

Double D: Greetings!

(Ed, Eddy and Double D walk past Lord-Dog and walk to the group. Then, the Bus of Rejects again leaves and returns to drop off the 23rd, 24th and 25th campers, Billy, Mandy and Grim. Billy is being a chatterbox conversing about socks)

Billy: …And I hate how the socks get wet when in water, and when they get a few months old without being used, they get crusty. Ew!

Mandy: (Sarcastically) Well, I guess _that_'s the good news.

Grim: She's got a point.

Lord-Dog: Hey, Billy, Mandy and Grim! Welcome to the fabulous Stadium Toonville! (Billy shakes Lord-Dog's hand)

Billy: Hey, mister host man!

Lord-Dog: Uh, it's Lord-Dog. (Billy, Mandy and Grim join the group as the Bus of Rejects drops off Owen, Cody, Courtney, Tyler, Heather, Duncan and Bridgette: The 26th, 27th, 28th, 29th, 30th, 31st and 32nd campers, and the most in one bus so far)

Owen: Okay, so, we're here!

Lord-Dog: I see that! Hey, Owen!

Owen: What's up, dude?! We're just psyched to be here! Well, just me, Tyler and Cody. (Smacks himself on the head) Stupid! (The six campers join the group as the Bus of Rejects comes back again and drops off Noah as the 33rd camper)

Lord-Dog: And our 33rd camper is Noah!

Noah: You got my memo about my life threatening allergies?

Lord-Dog: I'm sure someone did!

Noah: (Joining the group) Good. Is this where we're staying?

Duncan: No, it's your mother's house and we're throwing a party.

Noah: Cute. Nice piercings. Original. Do them yourself?

Duncan: (grabs Noah's lip and takes out a pin) Yeah, you want one?

Noah: Uh, no thanks. Can I have my lip back please? (Duncan releases Noah's lip) Thanks.

Lord-Dog: Alright, that makes 32 campers. We've got 19 more left! (The Bus of Rejects then returns yet again to drop off Leshawna and Ezekiel, the 34th and 35th campers) Leshawna, Ezekiel! What's up?

Ezekiel: (looks up in the sky to see "what's up") I think I see a bird.

Lord-Dog: Okay, look, dude, I know you don't get out much. Been home schooled your whole life, raised by freaky prairie people, just don't say much and try not to get kicked off too early, okay? (Ezekiel marches past Lord-Dog)

Ezekiel: Yes, sir!

Lord-Dog: Leshawna, what's up?

Leshawna: I'm just fine here, because I came here to win for my friends back home!

Lord-Dog: Nice saying, bra! And here come the next 2! (The Bus of Rejects comes back again and drops off Justin and Izzy as they are the 36th and 37th campers. The Bus of Rejects then leaves) Here's Justin, the most beautiful, and Izzy, crazy as usual!

Izzy: Hey!

Justin: What's up?

Lord-Dog: Great! Just go join the rest of the team! (Justin and Izzy join the group)

Owen (To Justin): I like your pants.

Justin: Thanks, man.

Owen: 'Cause they look like they're all worn out. Did you buy them like that?

Justin: No, just...had them for a while.

Owen: Oh, cool. (To himself again) Stupid! (The Bus of Rejects again returns to drop off Phineas, Ferb and Candace, the 38th, 39th and 40th campers)

Lord-Dog: Here's the next 3!

Phineas: Hey, dude!

Ferb: Hello.

Lord-Dog: Go join the rest, dudes! (The three join the other 35 campers as the Bus of Rejects then drops off Fry and Flapjack, the 41st and 42nd campers) And now we have 41!

Fry: Hey, Lord-Dog!

Flapjack: Hello!

Lord-Dog: (Sighs) Join the rest, please. (Fry and Flapjack join the other 38 campers.

(Now, the Bus of Rejects drops off the 43nd, 44rd and 45th campers, Jen, Jude and Jonsey)

Jude: Hey, dude!

Jonsey: What's up?

Lord-Dog: Good, dude! (Jen, Jude and Jonsey join the rest of the group as the Bus of Rejects drops off Spongebob, Patrick and Squidward, the 46th, 47th and 48th campers)

Spongebob: Oh, we're here!

Lord-Dog: That's right! Group's that-a-way! (The three make it to the group and the final campers, Chris Maclean and Chef Hatchet make it. Chef growls)

Chef: I really don't like to be here.

Chris: Well, we are and we're staying!

Lord-Dog: And now that everybody's here, let's show you around, hm? But right after this commercial break!

(To be continued)

**Up next: Now that everybody's come, Lord-Dog shows everybody around and even shows the camper to their first challenge, then the first ever Total Cartoon Generations camper gets voted off! Haw-haw! What will the teams be?! And who will be the first ever camper voted off? Find out next time on another very exciting and very special episode of Total Cartoon Generations!**

**Expected update: During the weekend.**


	4. Day 1 PT3: Canada's Best Drama

Total Cartoon Generations CH4: Canada's Best Drama

Disclaimer: **I do not own anything in this story, except the landmarks, such as Stadium Toonville, which the competition takes place at. I also own Toonville, another one of my shows. I'm so sorry that season 2 has been on pause for a long time, along with Broken Fear, Super Smash Bros. Reborn, Total Drama Tournament, Total Cartoon Island Return (Not really for a long time, anyway) and that The Penguins of Madagascar and Phineas & Ferb crossover. There will be some minor references to Toonville, Total Drama Tournament, Toonville in the Making and Total Cartoon Island, the series. There will also be a ton of relationship, friendships and conflicts! This fanfiction has now been rated T for swearing, teen actions, sexual themes, smoking (all by Bender. Don't do it, bro!), racism if I am sorry to all African Americans and there is also some romance.**

Plot: **As you saw, the producers have finally picked the campers for Total Cartoon Generations, then you saw Beth, the farmgirl, DJ, the scared loaf of fun, Gwen, the TDI runner-up, Peter Griffin, the quahog man, Fred Fredburger, a underworld retard, Geoff, the teen who definitely likes to party, Lindsay, the beautiful yet dumb girl, Harold McGrady, the nerd with skills, Trent, the guitarist, Bender, the robot bender, Irwin, the Endsville geek, Chowder, the kid who eats everything (Well, almost everything), Mung Daal, the cook, Truffles, the wife of the cook, Gazpacho, the fruit dealer, Brian, the talking dog, Stewie, the baby who is smart, Homer, the yellow skinned man, Roger, the alien, Ed, the retard, Eddy, the money-crazed dude, Double D, the smarty, Billy, the idiot, Mandy, the girl that never smiles, The Grim Reaper or Grim, Owen, the lucky TDI winner, Cody, the TDI geek, the C.I.T Courtney, Tyler, the sports loser, Heather, the almost most (if not THE) hated, Bad boy Duncan, Bridgette, the surfer chick, Noah, the Know-it-all, Leshawna, the home-girl, Ezekiel, the home-school kid, Justin, the gorgeous hunk, Izzy, the crazed girl, Phineas, the inventor, Ferb, the not-so-talkative kid, Candace, the girl who wants to be beautiful, Jen, the neat-freak, Jude, the skateboarder dude, Jonsey, the dude who likes girls, Spongebob, the sponge (?), Patrick, the retarded starfish, Squidward, the grouchy squid with no pants (and no privates?), Chris, the old host and Chef Hatchet, the chef come to participate. Now they will form two teams, the Screaming Giraffes and the Killer Sharks, and then, the two teams will face their worst nightmares, the first Total Cartoon Generations challenge! Who will be the first camper voted off? Find out tonight on Total Cartoon Generations!**

(Cue something different)

**This pretty much epic episode of Total Cartoon Generations contains some very, **_**very**_** extreme stunts performed by some slightly fictitious characters from cartoon shows, anime, video games and other shows that you might be watching on TV right now. There might be an OC in this show, but it is most likely that there will be no OCs at all during the Total Cartoon Generations competition. OC means Original Character, and is usually used on Fanfiction. This show does not own any of the cartoon characters except the show containing the characters seen throughout the one-time-show, Lord-Dog (Me), and the producers. Fresh TV Productions, Teletoon, Cartoon Network and Cake Productions owns Total Drama Island, 6Teen and Stoked Also, do not **_**ever**_** attempt to do any of the extreme stunts you are about to see. Seriously, dude, Bobb'e says you might get really messed up! (Some cool mix-up reference to both Dude, What Would Happen and Bobb'e Says, if you watch both of the shows or only one of the shows)**

(We are now going to start the Total Cartoon Generations theme song)

**Dear mom and dad, I'm doin' fine...**

**You guys are on my mind...**

**You ask me what I wanted to be**

**And now I think the answer's plain to see...**

**I wanna be...FAMOUS...**

**I wanna live close to the sun...**

**Well pack your bags 'cause I've already won...**

**Everything to prove, nothing in my way...**

**I'll get there one dayyy...**

**'Cause I wanna be famous!**

**Nah nah nah-nah nah nahhh...**

**Nah-nah-nah nah nahhh na-nah-nah nah nah nahhhh...**

**I wanna be...**

**I wanna be...**

**I wanna be famous...**

**I wanna be...**

**I wanna be...**

**I wanna be famous!**

**Doo doo-doo doo...**

**Doo doo-doo doo...**

**Doo doo-doo-doo doo doooo...**

(End the Total Cartoon Generations theme song, and we are now ready to go!)

(We cut right back to the show, taking place right after Chapter 3 of this show, when the final 39 come to Stadium Toonville. All fifty campers are inside Stadium Toonville and they are sitting on a few benches. Lord-Dog is standing next to them all)

Lord-Dog: This… is Stadium Toonville. Your home for the next couple of months!

Peter: Next couple of months?! (Excitedly to the rest of the cast) Guys, did you hear that?

Roger: We know!! We just heard Lord-Dog talk about that!

Lord-Dog: May I finish?!

Roger: (Off-screen) Sorry.

Lord-Dog: Here, all of you will face certain doom as you go up against each other, performing old challenges from the Total Cartoon Island series and also some brand new challenges! Then, in the end, two of you will advance to the finals, where you play the final challenge for a chance to win fifty trillion dollars _and_ a little bit of fame inside! This will not only be the most greatest dramafest I will ever see, but there will be a few dramatic returns to Stadium Toonville! To once again participate for some major cash!

_(Cue Lord-Dog's confessional)_

_Lord-Dog: And you can once again use the confession cams we installed in this skanky outhouses! Let your friends and family know about how you feel about the competition, or just reveal a big secret that everybody will know about!_

_(End Lord-Dog's confessional)_

_(Cue Fredburger's confessional)_

_Fredburger: (Talking to the camera) Hello, Mr. Camera! My name is Fred Fredburger! Yes. I can spell my name really good. Just watch, yes? F-R-E-D F-R-E-D-B-U-R-G… (The camera cuts off the rest of Fredburger's confessional)_

_(End Fredburger's confessional)_

_(Cue some duck's confessional)_

_(Some unknown duck is putting makeup on its lips, but realizes it is on TV and attacks the camera)_

_(End some duck's confessional)_

_(Cue Fredburger's confessional)_

_(The confessional is continuing Fred Fredburger's confessional)_

_Fredburger: …E-R! Fred Fredburger! Yes!_

_(End Fredburger's confessional)_

(We cut to the mess hall. All 50 campers are in there waiting to eat. Lord-Dog is there, _also_ working the mess hall, making great food)

Lord-Dog: Not so lucky to see _me_ work the food? Eh? Ehh? EHHH?! (Crickets chirp constantly as the campers are staying mute) Nothing?! (A pie is thrown at Lord-Dog)

Chef: (Off-screen) You suck!

Lord-Dog: Maybe I'll go to forming the teams. Okay, if I call your name, go to the left side! Let's see. Phineas, Peter, Chowder, Mung…

Mung: Oh, yes!

Lord-Dog: Noah, Ezekiel, Gazpacho, Ferb, Billy, Candace, Truffles, Mandy, Cody, Owen, Gwen, Duncan, Courtney, Harold, Fred Fredburger…

Fredburger: Yes!

Lord-Dog: Ed, Eddy, Double D, Leshawna, Trent and… Izzy! From here until the big merge, all of you are… (Lord-Dog throws a red backdrop to the campers called out. The backdrop has an icon of a red shark) The Killer Sharks!

Peter: Huh, what a weird name for a team. Don't you have anything awesome-er, like "The Killer Tanks" or "The Epic Landmines"?!

Lord-Dog: N… no! It's The Killer Sharks, and it stays that way! As for the rest of you, go stand over there. And these people are… Chris, Chef, Grim, Homer, Irwin, Heather, Geoff, Bridgette, Tyler, Justin, Lindsay, Beth, DJ, Roger, Fry, Bender, Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, Jen, Jonsey, Jude, Brian, Stewie and… Flapjack! All of you are now… (Lord-Dog throws a green backdrop to the rest of the campers. The backdrop has an icon of a green giraffe with black spots) The Screaming Giraffes!

Owen: YES! I'm a giraffe! Ah-hawesome!

Lord-Dog: Well, we only have 3 more minutes for lunch! How's about we start the first Total Cartoon Generations challenge?

(3 minutes later, all the campers are in their swimsuits and are standing on top of a cliff that looks exactly like the Total Drama Island cliff)

Irwin: Whoa! Didn't see that coming!

Lord-Dog: Welcome to the Cliff Jump! Your task is to jump off this very tall cliff and survive!

Brian: Well, that might be easy!

Fry: Piece of cake!

Lord-Dog: Oh really? If you look down, you'll see two different-sized targets. The small target is the target you need to land in, and the larger target has been filled with ferocious, horrible, man-eating sharks!

Homer: OH GOD NO!!!

Lord-Dog: Oh god yes! The team that has the most teammates who jumped wins the challenge and their team invincibility! The people who reject the jump will have to wear a chicken hat for the rest of the day! And the losing team will send somebody home! Let's see… Killer Sharks! You're up!

Peter: So, who's going up first? (Everybody else is mute) Wait. You want me to go? Okay then. (Peter quickly jumps off the cliff and lands in the safe zone. Sharks - 1. Giraffes - 0)

Lord-Dog: And that's Sharks with 1 and the Giraffes have 0! Next!

Owen: I'll go! (Owen starts jogging up to the tip of the cliff to jump off, but a chunk of the ground breaks with Owen standing on top, and Owen is sent down the cliff screaming, but lands in the safe zone. Sharks - 2. Giraffes - 0. Owen gets back up to the surface of the lake) Phew! I made it! (Then, Gazpacho, carrying Chowder and Mung jumps off the cliff.)

Gazpacho: Cowabunga! (Gazpacho and Mung land in the safe zone. Sharks - 4. Giraffes - 0. Then, Noah jumps off the cliff and lands in the safe zone. Sharks - 7. Giraffes - 0. Then, Phineas and Ferb jump and they all also land in the safe zone. Sharks - 9. Giraffes - 0. Gwen, Trent and Leshawna jump and land in the safe zone as well. Sharks - 12. Giraffes - 0. Fred Fredburger jumps next and lands in the safe zone like his teammates. Sharks - 13. Giraffes - 0.

Ezekiel: (Jumps) Yee-haw! (A big rock sticks out of the side of the cliff and Ezekiel hits it and tumbles around and around clockwise, but still lands in the safe zone. All the Killer Sharks cheer, Ezekiel comes up to the surface with a chill thumbs-up)

Harold: Yes! Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! (Harold is falling in a perfect split and lands in the safe zone, but on his crotch; all of the guys are shocked; even the sharks are shocked) AAAHAAAAHAAAAHAAAAHAAAAH!!! (Harold covers his groin) AAAAAAH! (Harold then sinks down into the water. Sharks - 15. Giraffes - 0. We cut back to the top of the cliff, where Courtney is standing at the tip)

Lord-Dog: Ooooh. Hate to see that happen.

Courtney: Excuse me, but I have a medical condition.

Lord-Dog: What condition?

Courtney: A condition that prevents me from jumping off cliffs.

Lord-Dog: Well, you can chicken out if you want, but it might end up costing your team the win. And then they'll hate you.

Courtney: It's a calculated risk. I've seen the other team, and I don't think nine of them will jump. (It cuts to the Screaming Giraffes, looking strange)

Lord-Dog: All right… (Lord-Dog puts chicken hat on Courtney, Courtney stares at it surprisingly)...here is your chicken hat. Let's tally up the results. That's fourteen jumpers and two chickens. Next!

(We see Duncan jump, then Cody, then Billy, then Truffles and Mandy. Sharks - 20. Giraffes - 0. Then Candace, Ed, Eddy and Double D jump separately. Sharks - 24. Giraffes - 0)

Lord-Dog: And that's all the Sharks that didn't chicken out! So, Giraffes, you need to have no chickening out on your team! Cause if you do, you get a very special award!

Roger: Well, even though we might get an extra prize, I'm gonna go leave. (Roger scampers away leaving a trail of alien goo)

Lord-Dog: Bleh! Dude! Get the gross goo out of here! Who's first? (All of the Screaming Giraffes think for a minute)

Chef: (Chuckles evilly) Maybe Chris should go jump first!

Brian: Yeah, that former host is brave enough!

Lord-Dog: Unless you want the chicken hat! (Lord-Dog holds up a chicken hat as all the Screaming Giraffes surround Chris Maclean)

Chris M.: Alright, fine! I'll take the chicken hat! (Lord-Dog tosses Chris M. a chicken hat)

Lord-Dog: Who's _jumping_ first? (Chef dashes past Lord-Dog and jumps off the cliff into the safe zone. Sharks - 24. Giraffes - 1) Next! (Tyler excitedly jumps off the cliff, but lands on a buoy that is part of the safe zone. Sharks - 24. Giraffes - 2) Ooh! That's gotta leave a mark! (Geoff and Bridgette go next together, and make it into the safe zone. Sharks - 24. Giraffes - 4) Wow! A couple jump?! That'll boost ratings! Next person! (Jude rides on his skateboard and jumps off the cliff, but bails as he falls into the safe zone. Sharks - 24. Giraffes - 5. Grim jumps next with Homer following him, and they both make it into the center of the safe zone. Sharks - 24. Giraffes - 7) And another partner jump! This is going to be a long season! (Lindsay and Beth, the TDA counterparts of Katie and Sadie, go together off the cliff and land in the center of the safe zone, just like Katie and Sadie. Heather follows the jump, as she was pushed off by Leshawna, and lands in the safe zone as well like the other Giraffes. Sharks - 24. Giraffes - 10. Bender hops off the large cliff, but when he lands in the safe zone, he rusts. Sharks - 24. Giraffes - 11)

Bender: Aw, crap!

(Next is Justin, followed by Flapjack and Fry, and they all land in the safe zone. Sharks - 24. Giraffes - 14. Then, Jen and Jonsey jump together like they did in Total Cartoon Island Return. Sharks - 24. Giraffes - 16. DJ looks down the cliff)

DJ: Uh-uh! No way, man.

Lord-Dog: Scared of heights?

DJ: Yeah. Ever since I was a kid.

Lord-Dog: That's okay, big guy. Unfortunately, that also makes you a chicken. So, you'll have to wear this... (Lord-Dog puts a chicken hat on DJ) ...for the rest of the day.

DJ: Aww, man. For real?!

Lord-Dog: Bawk bawk bawk! That means, the chicken path down is that-a-way. (Lord-Dog points to an escalator leading down the cliff) Next! (Spongebob and Patrick hold Squidward over their heads and jump off the cliff, landing in the safe zone. Sharks - 24. Giraffes - 19. Brian and Stewie jump off next and they also land in the safe zone. Sharks - 24. Giraffes - 21. Irwin is left standing)

Lord-Dog: Okay, there's one person left! (To Irwin) No pressure, dude. (Irwin smiles) Okay, there's pressure! (Irwin frowns)

_(Cue Geoff's confessional)_

_Geoff: I was looking at that little nerd and said to myself, "There's no way he's going to make it!"_

_(End Geoff's confessional)_

_(Cue Gwen's confessional)_

_Gwen: I was thinking, "If he jumps… he's gonna die."_

_(End Gwen's confessional)_

(Irwin is about to begin his jump. He steps back a few feet and then runs up to the tip of the cliff and jumps off the cliff. He then falls for a minute and lands in the water so hard, half of the entire lake was flown onto land, splashing water all over the place. Sharks (Winners) - 24. Giraffes - 22)

Lord-Dog: WOW! That was awesome! But the ultimate win goes to The Killer Sharks!!! Screaming Giraffes, I'll see you at the bonfire! (Lord-Dog walks away as the Screaming Giraffes (Except Chris) look at Chris M.)

(Bonfire ceremony)

Lord-Dog: Giraffes, at this place, Lordryu Awards represent life! If one of you are awardless, you will go on the Bus of Rejects! Let's see… the awards go to… Flapjack, Geoff, Heather, Tyler, Bridgette, Beth, Lindsay, Justin, Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, Jen, Jude, Jonsey, Stewie, Brian, Homer, Chef, Grim, Fry, Bender, Irwin, DJ! Okay, there is only one Lordryu award here on my plate, and one of you will leave, never to return… ever! The final Lordryu Award goes to………………………Roger!

Roger: Oh my god! I get to stay!

Lord-Dog: Well, Chris Maclean, a deal's a deal! Let's go. (Chris Maclean sadly walks into the Bus of Rejects, and the Bus of Rejects leaves)

_(Cue Chef's confessional)_

_Chef: I gotta say, I'm happy to see Chris go first. Maybe I should form an alliance with the strongest competitors! And they might be Heather and Grim! This is going to be fun! (Laughs sinisterly)_

_(End Chef's confessional)_

Lord-Dog: (To the viewers) See ya next time on Total… Cartoon… Generations!

(End)

**Up next: Lord-Dog gives out the next challenge: The awake-a-thon, where all the campers have to stay up the longest until one is standing! Chef makes his new alliance with Heather, Grim and Brian! Who will stay up the longest? Who will fall asleep first? And who will be voted off 2****nd****? Find out next time on Total… Cartoon… Generations!!!**


	5. Day 2 PT1: The Big Nappie

Total Cartoon Generations CH5: Day 2 PT 1: The Big Nappy

Disclaimer: **I do not own anything in this story, except the landmarks, such as Stadium Toonville, which the competition takes place at. I also own Toonville, another one of my shows. I'm so sorry that season 2 has been on pause for a long time, along with Broken Fear, Super Smash Bros. Reborn, Total Drama Tournament, Total Cartoon Island Return (Not really for a long time, anyway) and that The Penguins of Madagascar and Phineas & Ferb crossover. There will be some minor references to Toonville, Total Drama Tournament, Toonville in the Making and Total Cartoon Island, the series. There will also be a ton of relationship, friendships and conflicts! This fanfiction has now been rated T for minor swearing, teen actions, violence, sexual themes, smoking (all by Bender, I think. Don't do it, bro!), racism if I am sorry to all African Americans and there is also some romance. The rating might turn into M or K+ in later chapters, but that's a 46% chance of happenin'.**

Plot **(A good one this time)**: **Unknowingly, the campers are faced with something a bit tougher and less scarier than the shark lake jump: The Awake-A-Thon! What's the Awake-A-Thon, you ask? Well, you have to stay up **_**all**_** night without going to sleep. If you **_**do**_** fall asleep, you're out! And the host (Lord-Dog, of course) throws out some boring activities, such as reading a stupid and sissy fairy tale off a book and reading the **_**entire**_** book about the history of Canada! Also, there's sleepy dust thrown around at one mark! The challenge could take days! Maybe weeks! Rarely, maybe even years! Or millenniums! Just kidding! If the three day mark comes, the host (Mentioning Lord-Dog again!) picks the team with the most people awake as the winning team! Then, the losing team will make one unlikely camper go back home in the most dramatic Lordryu Award Ceremony EVAH! (I said "EVAH!" for more epicness) Who will be the unlikely camper who leaves? Find out on Total Cartoon Generations!**

(Cue something different)

**This pretty much epic episode of Total Cartoon Generations contains some very, **_**very**_** extreme stunts performed by some slightly fictitious characters from cartoon shows, anime, video games and other shows that you might be watching on TV right now. There might be an OC in this show, but it is most likely that there will be no OCs at all during the Total Cartoon Generations competition. OC means Original Character, and is usually used on Fanfiction. This show does not own any of the cartoon characters except the show containing the characters seen throughout the one-time-show, Lord-Dog (Me), and the producers. Fresh TV Productions, Teletoon, Cartoon Network and Cake Productions owns Total Drama Island, 6Teen and Stoked. Also, do not **_**ever**_** attempt to do any of the extreme stunts you are about to see. Seriously, dude, Bobb'e says you might get really messed up! (Some cool mix-up reference to both Dude, What Would Happen and Bobb'e Says, if you watch both of the shows or only one of the shows)**

**A/N: I fixed the disclaimer above, 'cause there was a period missing between Stoked and Also.**

(We cut to the recap)

Lord-Dog: Last time on Total Cartoon Generations! 50 campers, one gorgeous host, a gigantic stadium, and a whole lotta coin! KACHING! In a world where these cartoons face against each other in a quest for fifty trillion! So then, I formed these 50 into two teams of 25 each! The Killer Sharks and the Screaming Giraffes! Yeah, I know: Lame team names! Peter mentioned that, dudes! So, the first killer challenge brought out the best of 'em! All that was important to them was the cash prize! People like Chris Maclean, the original host of Total Cartoon Island, and DJ, the brick-house, were too chicken, even to jump off a cliff into shark-infested waters! See what I mean? In the end, the final award went down to two people. Roger was an alien who was kept in a average family, but left before the challenge started, and Chris Maclean refused to jump since he needed his hair dry. The first person off Total Cartoon Generations, was… Yep! You guessed it! Chris Maclean! Who will be the next person off this cool show? Find out tonight on Total… Cartoon… Generations!

(We are now going to start the Total Cartoon Generations theme song)

**Dear mom and dad, I'm doin' fine...**

**You guys are on my mind...**

**You ask me what I wanted to be**

**And now I think the answer's plain to see...**

**I wanna be...FAMOUS...**

**I wanna live close to the sun...**

**Well pack your bags 'cause I've already won...**

**Everything to prove, nothing in my way...**

**I'll get there one dayyy...**

**'Cause I wanna be famous!**

**Nah nah nah-nah nah nahhh...**

**Nah-nah-nah nah nahhh na-nah-nah nah nah nahhhh...**

**I wanna be...**

**I wanna be...**

**I wanna be famous...**

**I wanna be...**

**I wanna be...**

**I wanna be famous!**

**Doo doo-doo doo...**

**Doo doo-doo doo...**

**Doo doo-doo-doo doo doooo...**

(End the Total Cartoon Generations theme song, and we are now ready to go!)

(We cut to the mess hall, as usual, where the 49 remaining campers on the show are eating some food, cooked by Lord-Dog. Each of them had different foods, like Gazpacho, who has a gigantic meatball on a stick)

Gazpacho: Um, Lord-Dog, this is so big! I mean, literally! (Just then, the meatball explodes, covering Gazpacho in meat. The stick then falls to the ground) Ew! Okay, now that's scary! (Gazpacho then glares at Chowder, who is sitting next to him and looking back) Why are ya starin' at me for?

Chowder: Ya gonna finish that, Gazpacho?

Gazpacho: Why finish it? It's already all over me!

Chowder: Oh. (Long pause, then…) Ya gonna finish that?

Gazpacho: (Groans)

_(Cue Gazpacho's confessional)_

_Gazpacho: Why would I eat exploding fried hamburger meat on a stick?! That's already creative enough! Lucky thing C.H. Greenblat made some creative fruit for my fruit stand in Chowder. Oops! Did I just break the fourth wall?! CRAP!_

_(End Gazpacho's confessional)_

**A/N: Yep, Gazpacho **_**did**_** break the fourth wall when talkin' about **_**Chowder.**_

(Then, a shatter is heard, and all the campers, surprised by the sound, look back at the kitchen window. But, Lord-Dog is gone. Then, immeadiately, a purple puff of smoke appears near the entrance to the mess hall, making everybody near it cough, or worse: Upchuck! But nobody near the smoke puked; just coughed and gagged. Lord-Dog comes out of the puff of smoke, coughing)

Lord-Dog: (To himself) Should've not done that. (To the campers) Alright, so far, this has been great! Now, let's get down to the challenge. Y'all know the Awake-A-Thon, right?

Chowder: Yes.

Lord-Dog: And that I said that the challenges are from the Total Cartoon Island series, right?

Roger: Well, no.

Lord-Dog: Well, I did. And today's challenge _is_ the Awake-A-Thon! Now, let's get down to the Awake-A-Thon studio! (All 49 stand up and walk out of the mess hall)

_(Cue Fredburger's confessional)_

_Fredburger: ……I like cheese!_

_(End Fredburger's confessional)_

_(Cue Homer's confessional)_

_Homer: So when the contest started, I got out a notepad and wrote the names of the campers, including mine. And Chris is O-U-T, OUT! (Homer pulls out his notepad and crosses off Chris's name) I love this game._

_(End Homer's confessional)_

_(Cue Peter's confessional)_

_(Peter is in a thinking pose. Then, he gets to his normal pose and snaps his fingers)_

_Peter: Hey, I got it! You ever heard about yuri? Yuri on Fanfiction, or Femslash, as some call it, is when two girls love each other __**so**__ much, they have lesbian sex, and kiss! So my plan is that I want major yuri to some sexy girls, like CourtneyXHeather, or maybe some yaoi, the male version of slash! Like PhineasXFerb and PhineasXDuncan. Ooh! And PhineasXMe! And maybe some fanon couples! Like PhineasX…Izzy and RogerX…Courtney? Ooh! And maybe a relationship between me and Candace! (Peter starts rubbing his palms together) Time for some fun! Oh, and if someone gets scared about this happening, I'll call 'em a sissy! That'll push his or her buttons! But maybe I won't call anybody a sissy. Eh, whatever!_

_(End Peter's confessional)_

(We cut to an empty space in the stadium. More specifically, where the Awake-A-Thon takes place at. As usual, all 49 campers are there, and Lord-Dog has a stopwatch, to show how much time has passed throughout the Awake-A-Thon)

Lord-Dog: And so, the Awake-A-Thon starts… now! (Lord-Dog starts the stopwatch, and the clock starts tickin')

Peter: This is gonna be fun!

(To be continued…)

**Up next on Total Cartoon Generations: And so the Awake-A-Thon begins! Peter holds up so fine without sleeping, while others try not to fall asleep, but most fail. Chef Hatchet gets ready for his alliance, but instead of finding strong competitors for his alliance, he finds competitors that would obviously get voted off next! So, who's getting voted off next? Will anybody, like Ferb, get any lines? Will Chef's alliance pull through? Find out next time on Total Cartoon Generations!**


	6. Day 2 PT2: Sleep, Please!

Total Cartoon Generations CH6: Day 2 PT2: Sleep, Please!

Disclaimer: **I do not own anything in this story, except the landmarks, such as Stadium Toonville, which the competition takes place at. I also own Toonville, another one of my shows. I'm so sorry that season 2 has been on pause for a long time, along with Broken Fear, Super Smash Bros. Reborn, Total Drama Tournament, Total Cartoon Island Return (Not really for a long time, anyway) and that The Penguins of Madagascar and Phineas & Ferb crossover. There will be some minor references to Toonville, Total Drama Tournament, Toonville in the Making and Total Cartoon Island, the series. There will also be a ton of relationship, friendships and conflicts! This fanfiction has now been rated T for minor swearing, teen actions, violence, sexual themes, smoking (all by Bender, I think. Don't do it, bro!), racism if I am sorry to all African Americans and there is also some romance. The rating might turn into M or K+ in later chapters, but that's a 46% chance of happenin'. Some people might be a bit out of character. There will be canon pairs and fanon pairs. There will also be yaoi and yuri pairs.**

Last time's plot **(A good one this time)**: **Unknowingly, the campers are faced with something a bit tougher and less scarier than the shark lake jump: The Awake-A-Thon! What's the Awake-A-Thon, you ask? Well, you have to stay up **_**all**_** night without going to sleep. If you **_**do**_** fall asleep, you're out! And the host (Lord-Dog, of course) throws out some boring activities, such as reading a stupid and sissy fairy tale off a book and reading the **_**entire**_** book about the history of Canada! Also, there's sleepy dust thrown around at one mark! The challenge could take days! Maybe weeks! Rarely, maybe even years! Or millenniums! Just kidding! If the three day mark comes, the host (Mentioning Lord-Dog again!) picks the team with the most people awake as the winning team! Then, the losing team will make one unlikely camper go back home in the most dramatic Lordryu Award Ceremony EVAH! (I said "EVAH!" for more epicness) Who will be the unlikely camper who leaves? Find out on Total Cartoon Generations!**

(Cue something different)

**This pretty much epic episode of Total Cartoon Generations contains some very, **_**very**_** extreme stunts performed by some slightly fictitious characters from cartoon shows, anime, video games and other shows that you might be watching on TV right now. There might be an OC in this show, but it is most likely that there will be no OCs at all during the Total Cartoon Generations competition. OC means Original Character, and is usually used on Fanfiction. This show does not own any of the cartoon characters except the show containing the characters seen throughout the one-time-show, Lord-Dog (Me), and the producers. Fresh TV Productions, Teletoon, Cartoon Network and Cake Productions owns Total Drama Island, 6Teen and Stoked. Also, do not **_**ever**_** attempt to do any of the extreme stunts you are about to see. Seriously, dude, Bobb'e says you might get really messed up! (Some cool mix-up reference to both Dude, What Would Happen and Bobb'e Says, if you watch both of the shows or only one of the shows)**

**A/N: I fixed the disclaimer above, 'cause there was a period missing between Stoked and Also.**

(We are now going to start the Total Cartoon Generations theme song)

**Dear mom and dad, I'm doin' fine...**

**You guys are on my mind...**

**You ask me what I wanted to be**

**And now I think the answer's plain to see...**

**I wanna be...FAMOUS...**

**I wanna live close to the sun...**

**Well pack your bags 'cause I've already won...**

**Everything to prove, nothing in my way...**

**I'll get there one dayyy...**

**'Cause I wanna be famous!**

**Nah nah nah-nah nah nahhh...**

**Nah-nah-nah nah nahhh na-nah-nah nah nah nahhhh...**

**I wanna be...**

**I wanna be...**

**I wanna be famous...**

**I wanna be...**

**I wanna be...**

**I wanna be famous!**

**Doo doo-doo doo...**

**Doo doo-doo doo...**

**Doo doo-doo-doo doo doooo...**

(End the Total Cartoon Generations theme song, and we are now ready to go!)

(We cut to 5 hours after where we left off, and, due to the Awake-A-Thon challenge meaning to stay up _all_ night, everybody is tired, hungry and bored, but not Peter Griffin, Fred Fredburger, Ed, Chowder, Eddy, Double D, Homer Simpson, Grim, Billy, Phineas, Ferb, Mandy and Owen. Fred Fredburger is dancing crazy-like and dancing a similar dance to Owen on Total Drama Island in the episode, episode 3: The Big Sleep)

Fred Fredburger: Fred Fredburger, Fred Fredburger, Fred Fredburger, Fred Fredburger! Yes! (Fred Fredburger raises a arm up in the air Then, a long pause. Right after that, Fred Fredburger falls down and onto the grass and falls asleep, dropping out of the challenge.

Killer Sharks: 49.

Screaming Giraffes: 49)

Peter: (Laughs) Nice one!

Lord-Dog: (Voice-over) And Fred Fredburger is out! And the _first_ one to be out!

_(Cue Peter's confessional)_

_Peter: The first thing I'm gonna do that is going to be fuh-nny is to make Phineas and Ferb kiss! On the lips! I know; crazy! Am I right?!_

_(End Peter's confessional)_

(We cut to the Eds. Ed, still as dumb as ever, looks up into the air and sees a black speck in the sky)

Ed: Hey Eddy! There's something in the sky!

(Eddy looks up as well and sees that the black speck is a black bird)

Eddy: Ed, that's just a bird!

Ed: Oh. (Pause) When were birds black?

Double D: I believe that's a crow, Ed.

Eddy: Yeah, an annoying crow!

Ed: Ohhhh.

(The crow gets hit by an airplane and lands on Ed's head)

Ed: AAAH! GET IT OFF, EDDY! GET IT OFF!!! (Eddy whacks the dead crow with a bat and the crow falls into the water, where a shark eats it. A duck laughs at the crow's misery, but is eaten by the shark as well. Peter sees this and laughs)

Peter: Poor crow!

(Peter continues to laugh, and stops after a while. Then, Peter sneaks up behind Phineas and Ferb, who are standing together, as usual, but then…)

Chowder: (Loudly, so that Phineas and Ferb can hear; To Mung) Did you ever notice that vomit looks much like peanut butter?

Mung: Actually, I do!

(Peter runs off before Phineas and Ferb turn around, then turn back)

Phineas: That was weird. Wasn't Peter standing behind us?

Ferb: ……No.

(Peter comes back behind the two)

Peter: Hey guys!

(Peter's yell catches Phineas's attention)

Phineas: Uh, yeah?

Peter: Well, what if you… met lips with… Ferb?

(Phineas's eyes go wide)

Phineas: Um, why would you say that?

Peter: I heard a rumor that Ferb practically is in love with you!

(Phineas looks at Ferb, who just glares back. Phineas looks back at Peter)

Phineas: Is that true?

Peter: Well, it was an official fact today! Ferb _really_ wants to kiss you!

(Phineas gasps)

Peter: It's true, Phineas! Excuse me for a sec, I need to talk to Ferb.

Phineas: Okay then.

(Phineas gets up and walks away)

Peter: (Whispering; To Ferb) I heard that Phineas wants you to kiss him.

(Ferb stays mute)

Peter: It's true! I made it offical! C'mon, eh? Eh? Wanna kiss him? On the lips? (Ferb nods awkwardly) I'll take that as a yes! When I push you closer to Phineas, you go in for the kiss! Got it? Okay. Phineas, you can come back now!

(Phineas comes back to Peter and Ferb. Ferb puts a hand around Phineas's shoulder. Peter pushes Ferb closer to Phineas, and Ferb moves more closer to Phineas, then moves in for a big kiss. Peter whoops as they kiss, and a thud is heard. Phineas and Ferb stop kissing. Peter sees that Truffles has fallen asleep.

Killer Sharks: 48.

Screaming Giraffes: 49)

Peter: Dammit! (To Phineas and Ferb) Hey, I got a sleeping gas that'll help us out!

(Peter pulls out a sleeping gas grenade and throws it near the Giraffes. Then, three seconds later… BOOM! The gas releases and makes Irwin, Beth, DJ and Tyler fall asleep.

Killer Sharks: 48.

Screaming Giraffes: 45)

Phineas: Hey! We're in the lead!

Ferb: That was impressive.

(We cut back to Lord-Dog, who is behind a bush near the lake. Lord-Dog sees the four sleeping gas-ed campers)

Lord-Dog: Whoa! Tensions are going way up! Now, let's get back to the challenge! (To some off-screen cameramen) Okay. We good?

(We cut back to the challenge. Gazpacho is struggling to stay up for the night, but is much too tired. So, Gazpacho ties himself to a tree in order not to fall over)

Gazpacho: There! Now I can stay standing, tied to this convenient tree! (Starting to fall asleep) I-yai-ga… in th… bag…

(Gazpacho falls asleep, and takes half of the tree off with him.

Killer Sharks: 47.

Screaming Giraffes: 45. Brian and Stewie spot this funny sleeping method)

Stewie: OOOH! Timber!

Brian: (Chuckling) Yeah!

Stewie: Hey, Brian? Do you know what that reminds me of? When Peter was a lumberjack. Remember?

_(Cue Cutaway)_

_We cut to Peter Griffin, who is finishing his job as a lumberjack: Chopping down a tree._

"_TIMMMBEEEEER!!!!" Peter yells as some man comes into the screen while the tree falls._

"_**My **__name is Timber!" Timber, the man in front of the tree, says right before he is violently crushed by the tree, dying._

_(End Cutaway)_

Brian: And what about that time Peter tried to go to space with a ton of balloons?

_(Cue another Cutaway)_

_We cut to Peter and Brian in the backyard of their home, or as of now, the south side of Petoria. Brian is holding a match in his hand while Peter has his feet tied down with duck tape, and has 3,000 balloons tied all around his body._

_"Peter, are you sure about this?" Brian asked. "This seems incredibly unsafe."_

_"Of course I am, Brian. O-Ok, Ok, so it's not the fanciest & best space program ever, but it's the safest way to get to the moon. And besides, this is all we could afford on a budget of $42."_

_"How did you afford 3,000 balloons for just $40?"_

_"Oh do not get me started on that. OK, go!" Peter gave Brian a thumbs-up, and just like that, Brian lit the match and held it to the tape. The fire began burning up the tape and as the flames got closer to Peter, Peter began feeling incredible about his space program. He was going to get to the moon the fastest time from when a nation is discovered in world history. The plan worked, sort of. The duck tape did melt away off of his feet allowing him to lift off the air, but in the process, also lit himself on fire as well._

_"AHHHHH! HAAHHHHHHH!" He screamed as he shot up and up and up into the sky: 200 feet, 300 feet, 500, 1000, 2500, 5000, 10000! He just continued rising at an alarming rate. His entire family went outside to see if he would make it to the moon._

_For 10 minutes, it looked like it would. But...as soon as Peter hit the stratosphere, all 3,000 of his balloons popped at the very same time, causing him to plummet to the Earth at a life-threatening fast pace, and causing a massive explosion that takes out almost all of Petoria, including the front of Cleveland's house, while Cleveland was taking a hot bath._

"_What the hell?!" Cleveland asked, surprised. "No, no, no, no, NO, __**NO!**__" Then, the bathtub and the floorboards under the bathtub fell from the house and crashed into the ground, breaking the bathtub in the process. "I gotta stop takin' baths during Peter's crazy antics." Cleveland said calmly._

_(End Cutaway)_

Stewie: Yeah, but that was funny.

Brian: Mmm-hm.

(We cut to Spongebob and Patrick. Smoke is coming out of Patrick's head)

Spongebob: Patrick, why is there smoke coming out of your head?

Patrick: Mind… burning! Can't think clearly!

(We cut to inside Patrick's mind, where there is a flaming building in place of his brain)

1st Patrick: The mind bank's burning!

(We cut to inside the mind bank, where there are mini Patricks inside and they are all wearing white lab coats, except for the Patrick that leads the other Patrick, as he is wearing a blue lab coat)

Leading Patrick/2nd Patrick: We need to get out through the fire exit!

3rd Patrick: We can't! It's covered in flaming wood!

2nd Patrick: Well, we need to do _something_! We can't just die in here! (A Patrick wearing a helmet flys past the other Patricks on a jet pack)

Jet Pack Patrick/4th Patrick: WEEEE!!!

(The jet pack Patrick crashes out of the mind bank, leaving a big hole in the wall)

1st Patrick: Quick! Through that hole!

(All the Patricks evacuate the building through the hole that the jet pack Patrick made, screaming)

**A/N: That gag with the mini-sized Patricks in Patrick's mind is from the **_**Spongebob Squarepants**_** episode, "Chum Bucket Surpreme", where Plankton hires Patrick as the slogan designer, and the Chum Bucket becomes minorly popular. There! You just wasted a minute reading this gag! **

**PS: "I don't get it!"**

_(Cue Patrick's confessional)_

_Patrick: I think my brain just caught on fire! (A mini Patrick comes out of Patrick's head through an ear and falls to his doom, screaming) Where did that come from?! Oh yeah! My head!_

_(End Patrick's confessional)_

(We cut back to the challenge, 10 hours later, and Lindsay and Ezekiel have fallen asleep a few seconds earlier before the mark.

Killer Sharks: 46.

Screaming Giraffes: 44)

Homer: And now… Lindsay and Ezekiel are out!

Peter: Homer, would you not impersonate Lord-Dog for one second?

Homer: Sure! Wait, aren't you on the Killer Sharks?

Peter: Yeah!

(Peter sprays Homer with something, and Homer falls asleep.

Killer Sharks: 46.

Screaming Giraffes: 43.

Lord-Dog comes into the scene)

Lord-Dog: Man! You all stay up so long! Good thing Peter is armed and dangerous with a sleep spray!

Peter: Yeah! That's right!

Bender: Ya know what? Me and some others are gonna go and sleep! Who's with me?! (Brian and Billy raise their hands, but Billy lowers his hand) Okay, you and (Referring to Jonsey, Jude and Jen) those three. Let's go. (All four of them leave.

Killer Sharks: 46.

Screaming Giraffes: 39)

_(Cue Stewie's confessional)_

_Stewie: I was going fine so far, and now Peter's got the advantage?! Oh hell no! He isn't doing that to me! I've got eyelids of steel!_

_(End Stewie's confessional)_

_(Cue Roger's confessional)_

_Roger: Man, Peter is __**that**__ badass?! This looks like a fanboy created this world! And maybe the competition in the first place!!_

_(End Roger's confessional)_

_(Cue Grim's confessional)_

_Grim: Oh, dear. This is gonna look bad!_

_(End Grim's confessional)_

_(Cue Brian's confessional)_

_Brian: Peter is just __**this**__ close to winning the challenge for his comrades!_

_(End Brian's confessional)_

_(Cue Owen's confessional)_

_Owen: Wow! Peter's much like me! Fat, likes food, and loves to win!_

_(End Owen's confessional)_

_(Cue Spongebob's confessional)_

_Spongebob: Is it really necessary to bring out a can of spray full of sleeping gas?! No! __**NO**__, it's not! If we win, then Peter goes back! Seriously! He's a big, fat, cheap, manipulative, dumbass, evil…_

_(End Spongebob's confessional)_

_(Cue Cody's confessional)_

_Cody: Wow! Nice one, dude! We could give you props for your sleeping gas… spray… can._

_(End Cody's confessional)_

_(Cue Spongebob's confessional (Again))_

_Spongebob: …Piece of crap, retarted pain in the ass! (Gasps, then covers his mouth) Oh my._

_(End Spongebob's confessional)_

(We cut back to the challenge. Peter pulls out another sleeping gas grenade and throws it at the Giraffes. All of them but Grim and Chef are hit by the grenade and fall asleep.

Killer Sharks: 46.

Screaming Giraffes: 2)

Grim: Ha! You can't beat us now!

(Grim pulls out a sleeping gas bazooka and shoots it, causing all but Peter, Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Owen and Chowder to get hit and then fall asleep like the rest.

Killer Sharks: 6.

Screaming Giraffes: 2.

Ferb falls asleep and Phineas sees him, asleep)

Phineas: Ferb?

(Candace and Owen fall asleep as well.

Killer Sharks: 3.

Screaming Giraffes: 2)

Grim: A-ha! Three more down!

Chef: Yeah! How do you like us now?!

Peter: Actually, we don't like you at all!

Chowder: Yeah!

(Chowder looks at Peter's can of sleeping gas, and snatches it from his hands)

Chowder: Gimme that!

(Chowder sprays Grim with the sleeping gas and Grim falls asleep.

Killer Sharks: 3.

Screaming Giraffes: 1.

Chef Hatchet, angry, attempts to snatch the sleeping gas spray from Chowder, but Peter punches Chef in the face. And then, a fight starts. Chef does a hard right hook, but Peter dodges it by ducking. Chowder attempts to spray Chef with the sleeping gas, but hits Peter instead.

Killer Sharks: 2.

Screaming Giraffes: 1)

Chowder: Oops! Sorry! My bad!

(Phineas snatches the can of sleeping gas from Chowder and sprays a lot of sleeping gas out, spraying enough to make Chef fall asleep.

Killer Sharks (Winners of the challenge): 2.

Screaming Giraffes: 0.

Lord-Dog comes out of nowhere and looks at Chef)

Lord-Dog: Wow! Looks like Chef lost his team the challenge! The Killer Sharks win! And I guess that was a lame challenge, anyway, 'cuz I'm not gonna do it again! Now, later on, a double elimination ceremony will take place! First, someone who was a pain in the ass, and someone who fell asleep first, but there were four that fell asleep at the same time, so vote for one of them and a manipulative camper. See ya later!

(We cut to later, in the Killer Sharks cabin. Chowder and Peter are in a conversation)

Chowder: Wow! We won again! Yay us!

Peter: Yeah, but you accidentally sprayed me!

Chowder: I said I was sorry!

Peter: Sure.

(Chowder and Peter shake hands)

Peter: Say, let's go and see the next ceremony with our TV!

Chowder: Okay!

(Peter turns the TV on)

(We cut to the Screaming Giraffes cabin, boys side. The Screaming Giraffe boys are )

Brian: So, who are we voting off?

Stewie: I say the black chef! He's a bitch!

Brian: You know, you're getting racist, Stewie!

Stewie: Yeah! I am! But what about Bender? He quit the challenge like Roger did!

Roger: Hey! I had an allergic reaction to sharks!

Stewie: Yeah, and a phobia to sharks!

Roger: That's not true!

Brian: And the side effect to exposure to sharks is what, exactly?

Roger: I puff up like a blowfish!

Stewie: …That's it?

Roger: Yep.

Bender: (Walks onscreen) Wait, did you mention me?!

Brian: Well, yes.

Bender: Well, good.

(Bender walks away)

**Votes:**

**Chef: Irwin (1) and Beth (1)**

**Grim: Chef (1), Irwin (2) and Beth (2)**

**Homer: Chef (2) and DJ (1)**

**Irwin: Tyler (1), Chef (3) and Jonsey (1)**

**Heather: Chef (4) and Beth (3)**

**Geoff: Chef (5)**

**Bridgette: Chef (6), Tyler (2) and Grim (1)**

**Tyler: Chef (7), Grim (2) and Jonsey (2)**

**Justin: Jonsey (3) and Chef (8)**

**Lindsay: Chef (9)**

**Beth: Chef (10)**

**DJ: Chef (11) and Irwin (3)**

**Roger: Chef (12), Brian (1), Irwin (4) and Stewie (1)**

**Fry: Chef (13) and Irwin (5)**

**Bender: Chef (14) and Irwin (6)**

**Spongebob: Chef (15)**

**Patrick: Chef (16)**

**Squidward: Chef (17)**

**Jen: Chef (18)**

**Jude: Chef (19)**

**Jonsey: Chef (20)**

**Brian: Roger (1) and Chef (21)**

**Stewie: Chef (22) and Roger (2)**

**Flapjack: Chef (23)**

**Picked:**

**Chef: 23**

**Irwin: 6**

**Jonsey: 3**

**Beth: 3**

**Roger: 2**

**Grim: 2**

**Tyler: 2**

**Stewie: 1**

**Brian: 1**

**DJ: 1**

**Losers: Chef by 23 and Irwin by 6.**

(Award ceremony)

Lord-Dog: Again, the Screaming Giraffes lost again and all but either 2 of the bottom 4 campers, Irwin, Jonsey, Beth and Chef, will get a gilded Lordryu award! Jonsey, you're safe. And now there are 3 people left…………………And the final award goes to…………Beth!

Beth: Yay! (Beth grabs her award)

Irwin: What?! Why me, yo?!

Lord-Dog: You were one of four Screaming Giraffes who slept first!

Chef: You haven't seen the last of me!

Lord-Dog: Actually, we have.

(We cut to Chef and Irwin, who are walking to the Bus of Rejects and are taken in. Then, a flash, and the bus is gone, leaving a spinning license plate and two flame trails behind)

(Fade to black and end episode)

**Next time on Total Cartoon Generations: Now, it's TCA time! The movie challenge is based on the alien-themed movies! Since Chef has left, no main alliance this episode! Roger is being left out by his teammates since Brian and Stewie are angry at him, and who's the alien? An animatronic version of Mama Alien! Will Roger get voted off? Is Phineas actually gay? And what about Candace?! Find out next time on Total Cartoon Generations!**


End file.
